


pros and cons

by jilliancares



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, S5 spoilers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Dating Adora is awesome. Or, it probably is. Catra honestly can't tell, because Bow and Glimmer haven't given them even a minute of alone-time since they started dating.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 365
Kudos: 5734
Collections: Ellery's Favorites





	pros and cons

**Author's Note:**

> ummm HELLO!!!!! fucking -- SHE-RA. AM I RIGHT?????????
> 
> i was so happy and emotional after that ending and was like i HAVE to write something but uuuhh i accidentally wrote smut instead of all the happy fluffy feelings i was feeling. i mean those are in here too bc let's be honest, i'm me, but uhhh instead of writing a pure fic of fluff i accidentally wrote some first time smut
> 
> anyway i'm gay as fuck and so are catra and adora HAHAHAH

Pros of dating Adora? Well, that’s basically endless. There’s the fact that Catra’s been pining after her basically her entire life. She honestly can’t remember a time when she _didn’t_ have a crush on Adora, which is kind of embarrassing but also not as embarrassing as it could be, considering they’re dating now and also apparently Adora’s liked her just as long. They were just really bad at showing it. Whoops.

Also, like — it’s _Adora_. She’s the one person who just _gets_ Catra. Which is good, honestly, because Catra’s bad at talking about feelings and all that crap. She’s the type to pout and sulk and not tell anyone what’s wrong, and Adora’s the type to not take that bullshit while also understanding exactly why Catra’s acting out in the first place. She probably deserves better, but whatever. It’s not like Catra forced them to start dating. Adora chose this for herself, thank you very much.

And, of course, Adora’s uber-famous. You know. All that She-Ra jazz. Which means that they live in Princess Sparkle’s super shiny castle. Technically, Catra even has a room of her own, but she hasn’t seen it since the day Glimmer first showed it to her. She said thank you to be polite and immediately made her way to her girlfriend’s room, where she belonged.

(Yeah. Girlfriend. Because they’re _dating_. Catra still hasn’t gotten over it.)

Plus, not to brag, but Catra basically has two girlfriends in one. Adora’s already drop dead gorgeous and basically the prettiest, cutest, hottest person she’s ever met — not that she’ll ever tell that to her face, because she still has some pride left — but then she can turn into She-Ra whenever the fuck she wants. All insane muscles, flowing hair, and scary strength. They’ll be play-fighting, because apparently they’re still twelve years old at heart, and then Adora will be all, “For the honor of Grayskull!” and Catra will just be pinned there, which is totally unfair, except Catra can’t really find it in herself to mind. There’s just something about being pinned be her super hot, super strong girlfriend…

So, yeah. The pros are basically endless. Not that that means there aren’t any cons, however. Like the fact that Catra’s girlfriend comes with about six arms and six legs. Yeah — she’s attached at the hip to the replacements she’d found for Catra after leaving the Horde.

Not that Catra’s jealous anymore. Nor does she hate Bow and Glimmer. She actually really, really likes them — but she hasn’t said that out loud either. If they can’t figure it out for themselves, then they’re dense. Catra obviously wouldn’t bother to spend any time with them otherwise, and she especially wouldn’t put up with all their “best friend squad” hugs and adventures. It’s ridiculous. (And also, just a little bit, kind of really cool.)

Anyway, just because Catra admittedly doesn’t hate Adora’s friends doesn’t mean she wants them around _all the time_.

Like, Catra kissed Adora for the first time when the world was literally falling apart. And that moment was 100% butterflies and everything clicking into place and Catra finally feeling like maybe her life wasn’t destined for misery, but then Adora had to go do She-Ra things after Catra literally brought her back to life with true love’s kiss. Or, at least, that’s what she was telling anybody who would listen.

And it’s now been a weeks since the world was saved. Apparently, a whole bunch of people were holding out on getting together with those they loved because the world ending tended to hold people back, so no one was even really surprised when Adora announced (without consulting Catra first) that the two of them were dating.

In fact, Glimmer had shot right back, “Oh, so are me and Bow.” Which, wow — way to ruin her and Adora’s moment, Sparkles. Whatever. It was already obvious that the two of them were in love with each other. Catra hadn’t even realized that they weren’t dating before all of this.

It’s cool, and all. The world being saved and people being in love and Catra finally, _finally_ being with Adora. Something she never thought she’d actually have.

But despite the fact that she now _did_ have it, it barely felt like it. Mostly because Bow and Glimmer were _always_ around.

Seriously.

They’d all spend the day together, and then they’d all eat dinner together, and Catra would think that she and Adora might finally have some alone time together — time to actually talk and maybe make out for the first time — and then Bow and Glimmer would _follow them_ into Adora’s room. And Adora’s completely fine with it.

You would think that Bow and Glimmer would want some alone time, too. Like, they’re also experiencing the beginning of a relationship, right? But, apparently, the three of them have no problem with spending every single night together in Adora’s room, doing no more than simply laying near each other and maybe gravitating toward the person they’re _supposed_ to be dating.

This morning, Catra woke up with Adora’s arm around her waist and she thought she was going to explode from the butterflies it gave her. And she’s pretty sure you’re supposed to be used to touching the person you’re in love with after a week of dating them.

(And, sure, they touched each other all the time, before this. But never with romantic intentions. Never when they’d kissed before, and will probably kiss again, if they’re ever given a moment alone together.)

Clearly, Catra’s going a little out of her mind. And tonight, when Bow and Glimmer happily follow the two of them to Adora’s room, Catra snaps.

She spins on her heel, crossing her arms and glaring at the two of them, Adora’s hand already on the door of her room.

“Woah,” says Bow. “You kind of look like pre-best-friend-squad Catra.”

“It’s scary,” Glimmer agrees. Her hand slips into Bow’s.

“That’s because you’re _annoying_ me,” Catra says, her eyes darting between them.

“Catra,” says Adora behind her, sounding hurt. “You can’t mean that.”

“I _do_ mean it,” Catra seethes. “Don’t you two have anywhere better to be?”

Bow’s frowning. Glimmer’s eyes are shining like she might cry, which makes Catra feel guilty and she doesn’t like that at all. It’s not like she’s trying to make Sparkles cry. She just wants to make out with her girlfriend. Maybe reminisce and talk about how far they’ve come and apologize for the shit they’ve done to each other in the past.

Catra huffs. “Sorry,” she says, which is coming out a little bit easier every time she says it. “I’m not trying to be… catty.”

Bow giggles, and Catra keeps herself from smirking, because he’s too predictable. He’ll literally always laugh at a pun.

“I was just hoping that Adora and I could spend some time together tonight. Alone,” she adds, when it doesn’t seem to click with Glimmer and Bow.

“I guess I get what you mean,” Glimmer says slowly. “It’s just — it’s been forever since Adora, Bow and I got to spend time together. And before, it was always with a big evil threat hanging over our heads. I guess we just like the way it feels, being together like this.”

“And I get that!” Catra agrees hastily. “I… like spending time with you guys, too.”

“Aww, Catra!” says Bow.

“Don’t start,” she growls. “Just — can’t we spend nights apart, at least?” She looks at Adora hopefully, and even Adora doesn’t seem to be on the same page. Jesus. Does she have to do everything herself?

With a groan, Catra turns back to Glimmer and Bow. She looks at Glimmer, specifically. “Don’t you want to go make out with your boyfriend?”

Bow makes a noise that Catra can’t even begin to describe, and Glimmer gives Catra the pleasure of learning that when she blushes, she sparkles. Honestly, Catra shouldn’t even be surprised.

“Um,” Bow says loudly.

“Well, you see—“ Glimmer stutters.

Catra crosses her arms. “You haven’t even kissed yet?”

“We’re taking it slow!” Glimmer blurts. “We’ve been best friends forever. We don’t want to mess this up.”

“Well, you’re never going to get anywhere if you never spend any time alone together. So go away. Go be on a date, or something.”

Bow laughs, the sound nervous and high-pitched, and Catra spins around and grabs Adora’s hand before their friends can gather their wits. She drags them into Adora’s room and locks the door behind them, smiling triumphantly.

“That went well,” she declares.

Adora, before her, is blushing almost as much as Glimmer was. And Catra can’t just look at Adora blushing and not blush herself, because it’s her fault Adora’s blushing in the first place. She’d practically admitted she wanted to make out with her.

“Shut up,” she says, before Adora can say anything. And then she crosses the room and climbs onto Adora’s bed and turns on the holo-TV. Some stupid show is playing, but it’s good enough to distract Catra and keep her from going totally insane in her own head. She’s curled up in a ball, laying on top of all the sheets instead of under them, and it’s impossible to miss the shifting on the bed when Adora joins her there.

“Sorry,” Adora says preemptively. “I didn’t realize you wanted to spend time alone together.”

Catra feels her face burn. Her claws dig into the mattress below her and she has to remind herself that this isn’t one-sided, that Adora loves her too. She’s just bad at showing it.

“You didn’t?” she says.

“What?”

“You didn’t want to spend time alone together?” Catra says, glaring at the TV. A shadow creeps over her face and she knows Adora’s leaning over her, looking at her, and she resists the urge to roll over onto her stomach to keep Adora from seeing her at all. She similarly resists the urge to sneeze when Adora’s hair tickles her nose.

“Of course I did,” Adora says. “But you didn’t say anything, and I wasn’t gonna force it on you. Also…” she trails off, in that way that means Catra’s supposed to just know what she’s thinking, which is also bullshit. She used to always know what Adora was thinking, before Adora turned into a good person and Catra realized she’d maybe never been as good at reading her as she’d always thought she’d been.

“Also what?” Catra presses.

The hair tickling Catra’s nose leaves and Catra’s ears flick back, tracking Adora as she settles against the pillows. Catra can feel the heat radiating from her body, even though they aren’t touching.

“I don’t know,” Adora says, laughing awkwardly. “I’m just nervous, I guess. I mean, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Neither do I,” Catra scoffs.

“So that was your first kiss, too,” Adora concludes.

Catra rolls her eyes. “Oh, no, after you left the Horde I became a total slut. Just, like — so many dates. So many kisses. I’m very experienced.”

Adora kicks her and Catra laughs, finally uncurling from her ball and rolling over to pin Adora to the bed. Adora’s grinning up at her and Catra’s grinning back, none of her fur on end. It’s just like how they used to wrestle when they were kids, instead of how they wrestled when they were on opposite sides of a war.

Catra releases her and settles back, sitting on top of Adora’s thighs. Adora keeps her hands where they are, as if Catra’s still pinning her.

Catra can feel her heart racing, in a way that’s very _not_ similar to how she’d felt when they’d wrestled as kids. And yet it’s perfectly okay, because Adora’s her girlfriend, and it’s fine that she feels this way about her.

“Remember how confused we used to be?” Adora says, her voice soft, and Catra knows exactly what she’s talking about.

The two of them talked about everything. And late at night, when it was dark and there was no one around to hear them, they’d talk about the things that they didn’t dare to confess in the light of day. The way that they thought girls were more attractive than boys, and how it wasn’t fun for them when the other girls would talk about which guys they thought were cute.

They’d always been on the same page. Catra had used to wonder when Adora had skipped so many pages, practically jumping to the end of the book, when she’d left to join the princesses. She’d thought they were the same in every way. That those talks used to mean something more, something other than just _I like girls_ , something more like _I like you_.

And, well. They’re on the same page again. It’s nice.

“I’m not confused anymore,” Catra says, grinning. “I have a supremely hot girlfriend.”

“Shut up,” Adora says, laughing and blushing, and she flips them around and pins Catra instead. Catra’s lucky that Adora’s hearing isn’t as good as hers — she’d hear the way Catra’s heart is pounding, otherwise.

And then, finally, for the first time since that stupid, on-the-brink-of-death kiss — Adora kisses her.

It’s even better this time. There’s not this garish lighting, and Adora doesn’t feel weak and lifeless in her arms. No, Adora feels strong and determined, her lips no longer dry and chapped but soft and so, so careful.

Catra’s holding her gently, too. Just cupping her elbows as Adora frames her face, her lips moving determinedly against Catra’s.

Feeling playful, Catra nips Adora’s lip with her fangs, and Adora gasps, her fingers holding Catra’s face a little tighter. It heats up in a way Catra had imagined a thousand times and yet never expected, her body arching up into Adora’s as Adora’s tongue slips into her mouth.

Catra gasps, tilting her head up to breathe, and Adora kisses down the column of her throat, each kiss feeling like molten lava on her body, setting her on fire and destroying her from the outside in. How can a few simple kisses feel this good? How can Adora’s body on top of hers feel this _right_?

“Adora,” Catra squeaks, as Adora’s lips latch onto her collarbone and _suck_. She’s shaking underneath her, one leg wrapped around Adora’s and her claws accidentally digging onto her skin, not that she can really help it.

Adora giggles and Catra squeezes her harder, digging her claws in on purpose now, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m not laughing at _you_ ,” Adora gasps, reading her mind. “It’s just — I feel like we’re breaking some sort of rule, you know? Like someone’s going to burst into the room and yell at us. Or like we’re supposed to be patrolling right now and forgot about it.”

A laugh escapes Catra, too. “Imagine doing this back at the Hoard,” she says. “God, we’d be so busted.”

“Only because you’re breathing so loudly.”

“That’s because _you’re_ kissing my neck,” Catra snaps, and Adora pecks her on the lips, all the fight draining out of Catra.

Adora’s hand finds its way into her hair, now short and oddly enjoyable that way, and her thumb rubs against the base of Catra’s ear. It twitches and Catra smacks her hand away automatically.

“They’re sensitive,” she snaps, like she’s always snapped whenever Adora dared to touch them, and Adora smirks down at her.

“I know,” she says, touching it again, and a purr rumbles through Catra’s chest as she arches up into Adora, her fingers sliding silkily through her hair, over her ears.

And because they’re them, and everything’s always been some sort of competition for them, when Catra reaches for the hem of her own shirt, Adora does the same. They glare at each other, both realizing what’s about to happen, and yank their shirts over their heads at the same time.

Except whereas Adora’s wearing a sports bra, Catra’s always been small enough to never really care enough to wear one, and at that moment she regrets it, realizing that she’s much more naked than Adora is.

And Adora’s just — staring. Her eyes taking Catra in, flicking all over her exposed body before darting back up to Catra’s face and then down again.

Trying to save face, Catra snarks, “Don’t act like you haven’t seen it before.”

There were communal showers at the Horde. Of course they’ve seen each other naked before.

“Yeah, but—“ Adora says, swallowing thickly. “I never really let myself _look_.”

And then she reaches out, her hands settling on the sides of Catra’s waist, burning hot against her skin. They slide up, and then she’s touching Catra’s rips, her thumbs almost up in Catra’s armpits. She’s still just staring, burning holes into Catra’s chest like if she stares hard enough, Catra’s tits might do the work and go to her hands before her hands can go to them.

Impatient and maybe more embarrassed than she’s ever been, she grabs Adora’s wrists and drags them onto her chest.

Adora gasps, her face tinged pink and her hands immediately moving, now that she’s been given permission. They squeeze, gently, and her left thumb grazes over Catra’s right nipple, making her breath hitch.

Adora notices, because of course she notices, and she looks up into Catra’s eyes, apparently remembering that she does, in fact, still have a face.

“Remembered me?” Catra jokes.

Adora ignores her. “They’re sensitive?” she asks, both her thumbs flicking over Catra’s nipples at once, now, and Catra gasps, very suddenly realizing that she’s wet.

“Fuck, Adora,” she says. “Yeah. Aren’t yours?”

Adora shrugs. “I never really noticed,” she says simply. And then she removes her hands for long enough to yank off her bra, Catra’s chest abruptly feeling cold without Adora’s hands on her.

And Adora is just… God, as gorgeous as she’s always been. Perfect, pink nipples at the center of her perky breasts, and she’s blushing much harder now that she’s the one on display.

“You don’t seem as enraptured as I was,” she accuses.

“Unlike you, I _did_ stare,” Catra says, remembering many a night of sneaking glances at Adora as they all showered together. Maybe Catra’s never been much of a good person. Not that Adora seems to care, hearing her admit it.

She rushes forward, capturing Catra’s lips with her own, and when Catra pulls her even closer, their bare skin presses together. It leaves both of them gasping, sensitive and turned on and trembling against one another.

“Pants?” Catra suggests, and Adora nods into the kiss, and they both scramble out of the rest of their clothes at once. They’re blushing and embarrassed and yet at the same time totally unabashed, just coming back together and pressing against one another and breathing into each other’s mouths.

Catra reaches down, knowing what she’s doing in theory but never having done it to someone else before, and Adora makes this desperate, moaning sound in the back of her throat. Catra doesn’t even have the presence of mind to tease her for it, because she feels the exact same way.

Adora’s just as wet as she is, and Catra’s fingers slide clumsily between her legs, for once carefully in tune to the state of her claws. She makes sure to retract them, rubbing carefully at the top of Adora’s legs once she’s sure she’s found her clit.

“Holy shit,” Adora pants, her forehead pressed against Catra’s shoulder and her forearms braced on either side of her. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“This is okay, right?” Catra asks, pulling her hand away nervously, and Adora’s hand darts out and grabs Catra’s wrist, leading it right back between her legs.

“Don’t stop,” she says.

So Catra doesn’t.

Adora is this panting, desperate mess above her and Catra thinks she might go insane because of just how lucky she is. Adora, her best friend. Adora, the savior of the universe. And Catra’s turned her into _this_ with just her fingers.

Adora’s grinding against her hand, her breath hot against Catra’s collarbone, and Catra diverges from her goal for a moment to sneak her hand lower and plunge two fingers into her best friend. She’s rewarded with a moan that sounds like a sob, so Catra keeps her fingers there and works a second hand between them, returning to the clit she’d abandoned.

It’s a little uncomfortable, and Catra thinks it’d maybe be easier if she was the one on top right now, but she doesn’t want to hear Adora stop making those sounds for even a second. Adora’s back to grinding against her hand, and she’s squeezing around Catra’s fingers, trembling against her.

When it happens, Catra’s left wide-eyed and awestruck. Adora suddenly stops grinding against her, her entire body going tense and still as she shakes against Catra violently, her body clenching and unclenching around Catra’s fingers over and over again. She’s gasping, and then her body goes limp, and Catra carefully pulls her fingers out of her.

“Wow,” she says. “You’re even pretty when you cum.”

“Oh my God, shut up,” Adora says, obviously embarrassed. Catra smirks, proud of herself and never one to not bask in the face of victory, but then Adora scrambles off her and onto her knees. She grabs Catra by the thighs and yanks her with some of that unholy strength of hers and Catra slides against the bed like a limp doll with a graceless yelp.

She ends up splayed across Adora, almost completely upside down, ankles locked around each other behind Adora’s back, her thighs bracketing her face and her back pressed to Adora’s stomach. Only her head and shoulders are left on the bed, her hands scrambling to help hold her weight, even though it doesn’t look like Adora needs it. She’s holding Catra easily with a light grip, her fingers pressed into Catra’s hips, and she’s grinning down at Catra, never one to lose a challenge.

Catra has absolutely never blushed this hard in her entire life. Like… Adora’s face is _right there_. Between her legs.

“Adora,” she says, laughing nervously, and Adora only smiles wider.

“What?” she says innocently.

“You could at least, like. Let me feel a little more in charge while this happens.”

“No way,” Adora says, and then, with absolutely no warning at all, she buries her face in the heat between Catra’s legs.

Her tongue laps at Catra’s clit, her mouth latching around it and sucking, and sure, Catra’s never felt anyone else do this before, but she’s pretty sure Adora’s a professional. Every single one of her breaths comes out as a gasp and she can hardly catch her breath, her claws doing a number to Adora’s sheets as her thighs squeeze her head tighter, keeping her there whether she likes it or not.

And Adora apparently _does_ like it, because she doesn’t try to pull away. She just eats Catra out with even more enthusiasm, her tongue working wonders against Catra and leaving her there moaning and whimpering, her face sweaty and her ears twitching like crazy, flicking back and forth at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

“Adora,” Catra moans. “Fuck, Adora — you’re—“ She can’t finish the sentence, isn’t entirely sure what she was even planning on saying, but her chest heaves as she sucks in air and her thighs tremble on either side of Adora’s face. Adora’s fingers are digging into her harder now, holding her tight as Catra’s body moves on its own accord, trying desperately to grind up into Adora’s mouth.

It’s over embarrassingly quickly. All Adora has to do is suck and then Catra’s coming, trembling against Adora’s body and moaning much too loudly, her body weak and limp and held in place solely thanks to Adora’s hands.

Adora sets her down gently, slowly, and Catra rides out the aftershocks there on the bed, laying before her. When she manages to peel her eyes open, she can’t even force herself to glare at Adora, who’s grinning at her like she just won.

“Holy shit,” is all she says.

“Thank you, I try,” says Adora, and she wipes the back of her hand against her mouth and it’s definitely the hottest thing Catra’s ever seen.

They manage to pull themselves together, a bit, after that. They wind up under the blankets, naked and cuddling and basking in each other’s touch. Sometimes they start kissing, and things heat up again as hands sneak south until one of them ends up gasping and trembling again, the two of them staying up much later than they had in any nights recently.

When Catra wakes up the next morning, she’s curled entirely around Adora, just pressed against her as close as possible, and she it takes her a moment to realize whey she even woke up in the first place.

The door bangs loudly behind them — their constant intruders — and Bow and Glimmer come stomping into the room, all grins and crop tops and glitter.

“We kissed,” Glimmer announces proudly, ignoring the death glare Catra’s sending at her.

“That’s great,” Adora croaks out. Her eyes sneak toward the clock, no doubt realizing that she and Catra have only been asleep for a few hours now.

“ _Several_ times,” Bow adds, equally proud, and he slings an arm around Glimmer’s shoulders, obviously waiting for praise.

Catra blinks at them.

“We’re naked,” she says simply. “Mind getting lost, for a minute?”

Bow’s mouth drops open. Glimmer’s eyes pop out of her head.

“ _Catra_ ,” Adora hisses, obviously embarrassed.

“What?!” Catra says defensively. “If we don’t say that now, they’ll just hang out in here! And they’ll probably end up seeing me naked. Do you want other people to see your girlfriend naked?”

“No!” Adora says immediately, and Catra smirks at their friends.

“You heard the savior of the universe,” she says smoothly. “Scram.”

“That’s _not_ what I said,” Adora says plaintively, just as Glimmer mutters something about all of them having saved the universe. Bow’s still just standing there, apparently now brain-dead.

“I’m gonna count to three,” Catra says. “Anyone who’s not out of the room is gonna see exactly how many hickeys I acquired in one night.”

She doesn’t even finish saying ‘one’ before both Bow and Glimmer are gone. And she doesn’t get up to get dressed, either. She just lays back down, cuddling into Adora, and falls back asleep.


End file.
